Creation Story
Starkin Era: After the creation of Dawn, the chosen world Solstan in the Elder system, was the world where the Elders decided life would start and originate. They molded two of the first life forms from the Aether's power. These beings were called Starkin (immortal but not invulnerable). Their kind started to thrive and reproduce and they reigned over Solstan for thousands of years. This is when they started to discover their origins, that they could live forever by drawing energy from this mysterious Aether. They started experimenting with tools to harness more of this energy, this led them to the creation of the Four Dawnstones. Their name coming from the Dawn of their newfound power. Each stone served a unique purpose. The first Dawnstone, Terrat – had complete control over matter and could shape and change it to what the Starkin desired. The second stone Watair could control and manipulate fluids – such as the water and air (allowing them to control the weather). The third stone Healen provided their planet with protection from anything that could do them harm, the fourth and most destructive stone – Devos. This stone harnessed the Aether's energy and focused it into a destructive pure white light that could tear through anything in its way (including the fabric of space if focused long enough.) This caught the attention of the Elders, they didn’t like the Starkin having the power to destroy their creation – Dawn. Blood Era: The Elders decided that they won’t banish the Starkin from existence themselves, instead they will create a new species to test what evil the Starkin are capable of. The Elders created a new species called “Human”. For the first time, the Elders interfered with their creation directly. They chose the wisest Human and gave him knowledge to bring them out of their tribal age. This human was named Narn. He created the first Human civilization known as Anuuk. The Humans soon learnt of the Starkin and were perplexed. They didn’t understand these creatures, which lead them to fear them. The two races soon went to war. The Humans had a new outlook on combat and warfare which the Starkin had never seen. The Humans were brutal and pushed the Starkin back to their capital City - Dawnon. The Starkin did not know what to do, they knew they had the power to destroy the human armies, but they didn’t want to do that. After a lot of thought, the Starkin decided that they would surrender. The Starkin knew the Humans couldn’t handle the power of the Dawnstones, so they sent them in different directions of Solstan. The Elders were pleased with the Starkin, and decided that they are worthy of much more. The Elders elevated the Starkin to another plane of existence in the Aether (called Lightden). This plane was a heavenly plane, where there was no suffering, war or conflict. The Starkin in turn became an angelic like race that served and worshiped the Elders. As this was going on, Humankind started to spread out across the lands. Endin Era: The Elders saw that there wasn’t much life on the planet, so they started to create new species of animals – birds, fish, mammals, insects etc.). This allowed the humans to thrive on Solstan. Eventually the Humans started to disagree with each other creating separate factions and civilizations, and then wars started to breakout. Everyone trying to be the most powerful leader. This caught the attention of 8 Starkin who did not like the Humans and what they do. These Starkin decided to create a bridge from Lightden to Dawn. They travelled to Dawn, and with their new powers from the Elders, created a new plane of existence inside Dawn. This was an inverse of the universe, one of great darkness and evil - they named it the Void. These 8 Starkin came to be known as the Endin. These Endin were corrupted, and wanted to end the mortals in Dawn. They knew that they needed to gain more power if they were to try and stay hidden from the Elders so they decided to create a place that traps the souls of mortals before they can reach the Aether. With this new plane called Soulthorn, they collected the souls. The souls could only walk around the desolate planes of horror, but the Endin drew from their souls power. With this plane setup, they decided to create 3 new races on Solstan. The first was the Thorns, these thorns were deadly carnivores that hunted and killed – but they were not intelligent enough to start a civilization. The second race was the Giants. The giants were huge and had a tribal mentality. They hunted all creatures including Humans, Thorns and the Elves. The third race was the Elves. These elves were as intelligent as Humans, but they had an extreme disgust for other species (they considered themselves the master race). With these 4 races inhabiting the same planet, war and chaos started to erupt. Many of all races died and their souls were caught in Soulthorn. The Endin grew powerful enough to evade the Elders vision. The Elders could see that new species had arrived, but they all agreed that they will not directly interfere with Dawn. Instead they decided that they will choose a Human who is worthy enough to receive a gift of great divine power. This chosen one would then be named as one of the “Touched”. This gift cannot be passed down through breeding, it must be gifted by the Elders. The Elders chose their first Touched. They gave divine power to a man named Vagnar Storbel. This man discovered his gifts unexpectedly when he was engaged in battle. As he was struck down – about to be killed by an enemy, a powerful blast of white light disintegrated the enemy soldier. This was witnessed by enemy and friendly soldiers – and prompted the end of the small battle for the town of Kinsgen. When Vagnar grew old, he started to look to the heavens above. When his time was ready, he passed away and his soul was too powerful to be captured by the Soulthorn. His soul went straight to the heavenly plane of Lightden where he joined the Starkin and other souls that were lost before the Soulthorn was created. Throughout the ages, many Touched lived and died. The balance was somewhat restored. Enlightenment Era: The Elves soon discovered an ancient temple deep within Mt. Rein. It appeared to be of Starkin design. The Elves managed to breach the strong walls and found they found a strange stone inside. It was the Dawnstone Watair. The elves could not use the stone – as it required either Starkin DNA or divine power. This was the first time in history that mortals had proof of the existence of higher powers. It didn’t take long for word to spread to across the land. This started religions all over the planet but it wasn’t until another temple was found, that people knew the names of the real gods – the elders. This Starkin temple did not have a Dawnstone in it, but it had writings of the gods, their history and it detailed that there were 4 Dawnstones in total. It named the four Elders - Adon, the King of the Gods, the god of the sun and universe, E’doth, the God of War, Destruction, Disease and wisdom, Tokar, the god of Healing, love, fertility and environment and Vetonus, the god of the moon and arts. The people now worshiped the Elders. The Enden saw this and wanted people to worship them, so they started to directly influence Solstan. They each made their own artifact of power that mortals could wield in their name. This direct influence intrigued some mortals and they started to worship the Enden as they made themselves known and interfered with the mortal realm. There was now small portion of the races worshiping the Enden. Mortals who worship the Enden often didn't get a reply, unless they stood out. This is why human sacrifice and evil deeds were done to increase the chances of a reply. If the Enden were impressed – they could make the Human their vessel – that went on to reign chaos and violence in their names. Other times, the Enden would be cruel to the mortal and curse them with disease and death or sometimes transform them into a lowly creature. Category:All